


Harder

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dreams [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Claustrophobia, Confident Cullen, Doggy Style, F/M, Nightmares, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: Cullen wakes from a nightmare on the way to the Shrine of Dumat. His Inquisitor takes care of him.





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt that fit nicely in my longfic In Waking Dreams, (Chapter 42) but it could be read as a standalone as well.

Focus, he told himself. Not back there, not back there, his mind chanted in tandem. He was breathing hard, chest was heaving. Perspiration dripped from his brow. It was too hot in the tent, too stifling. Suffocating.

“Cullen?”

She was there. _She was there._

“Lyd,” he muttered. “It’s…it’s…”

She scrambled, grabbing a hold of the tent flap. As soon as he felt it, the rush of cool night air against his fevered skin, he exhaled a long and deep breath. He hated tight, closed in spaces. He hated it when he woke her up with his nightmares in the middle of the night. It hadn’t been that bad lately. He would have wondered why now all of a sudden there was a resurgence, but he knew. They were so close to Samson. Everything was so foreboding.

What if they didn’t find him?

“I’m so sorry my love.”

He watched her as she leaned down, gently kissed his forehead, cheeks, and bearded jaw, eventually settling to rest her cheek on his chest. He told her he was the one that should be sorry, as he usually did, but he did so fully knowing he would be telling her sorry for the rest of their lives.

She peered at him. She was displeased. “Lyd—”

“No. Don’t apologize.”

Little tiny kisses dotted his chest. There were no fleeting thoughts after that, only sensations, and want. Want that ached, much more so as she further entwined their bodies. He was already hard, but when her hand skimmed over his cock he had to swallow his moan. They could be loud as they wanted in her quarters, but on the road they were near enough to their companions. They had to be quiet.

He nodded as she slowly unlaced his breeches, his hands itching to remove that nightgown she insisted on bringing back from Skyhold, even though he told her she wouldn’t need one. Whatever the reason he realized he liked the feel of it over his skin. He liked the way she looked in it, how the plunging neckline revealed a generous amount of her breasts.

It occurred to him the flap to the tent was open. Someone could see.

Maybe he didn’t care.

His cock leaked when she touched him. Fingers dug into the bedroll when she took him in her mouth. He was learning how to enjoy this without guilt, but old seeds of that poison sometimes crept back. They taught them in the chantry this was wrong. Lydia told him it wasn’t. “You like it when you pleasure me?” she asked him before. He told her honestly it was one of his favorite things. In turn, she said it was the same for her. She liked having him in her mouth, hearing him moan and pant…spill inside…

He didn’t want to come in her mouth that night.

“Please,” he muttered, tugging at her hair, “I need you.”

She let go with a pop. “How?”

He could only muster one word. “Hard.”

She laid on her stomach. He didn’t initially think of that particular way, and perhaps it was wrong to have her that way, but once he got up and positioned himself, there was nothing but the driving force of raw primal fire. He lifted her nightgown up, smirking when he saw she wore no undergarments. He slid in easily, grasped her arse and became enticed by her muffled cries, begging him to be harder. She brought herself to her hands and knees. He gave her harder, his hand making marks on her soft flesh. It was late at night, he reminded himself. No one was likely to see the commander of the Inquisition on his knees, fucking the Inquisitor…

“Cullen, you feel so good.”

The praise beckoned him to go faster. The tent was filled with sounds of their bodies slapping together. He tingled. He tried to hold it off but it was too late, white hot erupted in his core and he came inside her, Lydia falling on the bed roll and Cullen shifting off so he would not crush her with his weight. When she turned over, he made the realization. She didn’t come.

Her breath caught as he moved close to her, deluging her in a deep and hungry kiss. She was so wet, both from her own arousal and his cum, he easily rubbed at her clit and slid a finger, then another, inside her folds. Her end too was white hot, the sounds of her wails so loud he had to kiss her so not to wake anyone. They were both heaving and sweaty, and covered in each other’s cum, but all he wanted to do was hold her.

Eventually Lydia rose, taking off her nightgown and using it to clean herself up. Cullen told her he was sorry, promised he would by her a new one.

“You said I wouldn’t need it anyway,” she said with a smile.

They huddled together under the furs. Now that their need was satiated it became chilly, and their bodies together brought each other warmth. Cullen sighed, placing tender kisses to her forehead as he stroked her hair.

“I like it that way,” she muttered after a while. “Sometimes I need it that way.”

Did he as well? It almost frightened him, that he would want her so primordially, so viscerally. “Cullen,” she said, something in her sensing his worry. “If I wasn’t comfortable. I would tell you to stop. Please know that.”

He did. He did know that. He nodded.

“It’s alright to want these sorts of things. We just need to talk to each other.”

“I love you so much,” he said to her.

One last kiss. “I love you too.”

He drifted off into a dreamless sleep. When he woke in the morning with her, he was ready to begin the last trek to the Shrine of Dumat.


End file.
